


On a Summer's Day

by randompersonH2O



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randompersonH2O/pseuds/randompersonH2O
Summary: Emma thought that she would simply be meeting her idol. However, could that simple comic con meeting allow their relationship to blossom into something more?





	

Emma gasped in awe as she stepped out of a London cab, looking up at the massive building in front of her. It had been her dream ever since she was in high school to meet one of her favorite actors, and now she was finally going to. She'd had to fly all the way to Europe for the opportunity, but she didn't mind it all that much. The chance to meet her acting hero was worth the eight hours of travel.

She paid the cab driver quickly before watching the black vehicle drive away, for she was a bit nervous about what was to come. She'd never been to a convention like this, and she wasn't sure how it worked exactly. She knew that she'd bought tickets for photos and autographs with a couple actors, and a general admission ticket. Where she was supposed to go, however, was not something she knew.

If only Kathryn had been able to come. Her best friend had, somehow, caught a cold the day that their plane was supposed to leave. She'd told Emma to go without her, despite the fact that they had planned for this to be something they did together. However, it wasn't possible now, and it made her a bit more nervous than she needed to be. She was a bit worried about going alone, for the silence had easily driven her crazy in the past.

She sighed quickly, pushing her thoughts of loneliness to the back of her mind as she looked back at the massive expo center that was hosting the event. There was no turning back now, for the tickets had already been bought and she had already travelled all the way out to London. She'd never been to a convention like this before, and it was a bit scary to her that she would have to face this alone without any prior knowledge of the events. She was sorry to say that she didn't even know where she was supposed to go in and show the ticket she had purchased.

She took her time heading to the door, observing the budding trees and beautiful scenery. Spring was always a nice time to travel, for new life was springing up everywhere. The trees sprouted new leaves, and the flowers returned like the sun after a long storm to brighten the world up yet again. It was such a peaceful time, and she loved it.

She pushed the doors to the building open slowly, gasping as the massive interior of the venue was revealed to her. It had been a while since she had been reminded of how small she truly was, and the masses of people lingering here couldn't have been a better reminder. However, her favorite actors would definitely be a reminder as well.

Most of them were over six feet tall, but she was a measly five feet and four inches tall. They would have to look down at her, but she wouldn't mind. Everyone looked down on her, after all. From the minute she'd said that she wanted to be an actress, her family had laughed and jeered about her taking small roles on commercials and advertisements. They figured she would be able to do something, but she would never be at the level of the men and women that she idolized on television and in movies.

She would prove them wrong, though. She always had, and that was probably why her useless parents had never supported her. They'd never been to any of the plays she'd been a part of, for there was always something going on. Whether it be a late night at work or a brother's soccer or football game, they were never there.

It wasn't something she cared about now, but she had cared as a young child. All of the other kids had seemed happy to find their parents in the crowd at the end of the show, but she never looked. There had been no point.

Emma chuckled softly, shaking her head and pulling herself from her melancholy memories. This was not the place for her to think about such things, for she was about to meet her absolute favorite actor. Her past wasn't about to spoil it for her.

She wandered through the building slowly, gawking at how many guests the place could really fit. Most of the lines were packed with people clutching both gifts for their favorite stars and items they wanted signed. Emma carried both as she sought out the line she needed to wait in, but one technically wasn't hers.

As well as insisting that Emma not waste the money that she spent on her tickets to the event, Kathryn had also insisted that she give Tom Hiddleston a portrait that she had drawn and colored in for him. She was an aspiring artist, and it had been the perfect project to give her some practice as well as worship the talented man. Emma had been reluctant to take it at first, but her friend's incessant pleas had finally forced her to comply.

She found the line as quickly as possible, but she wasn't entirely sure how happy she was about it. The line looked like it was a mile long, and it wasn't a line, despite her love for Tom, that she was eager to wait in. Nonetheless, she knew the other two actors she had come to see would most likely be there when she got done speaking to Tom, and she would wait out the line of fans who were lucky enough to get there before her.

She stepped into line quickly, pulling her backpack off of her back as she looked up at the young girls standing in front of her. She wasn't going to be that idiot that held up the line just to get something out. She'd complained about far too many of those people in the past to become one. 

She dug through the bag for a few moments, smiling when she finally found what she was looking for: Kathryn's copy of the complete works of William Shakespeare. Her friend had sent it with her in hopes that it would keep her calm while waiting in the lines. It was a massive volume, yes, but it would be perfect for keeping her nerves from getting the better of her. She would be too busy trying to picture all of the characters and understand the plot to be nervous. 

She read through the plays at a snail's pace, glancing up every couple minutes or so to make sure that she wasn't falling behind the line. She would need to make sure she wasn't reading when it came her turn to meet Tom, for that was just plain rude. He was giving up his own personal time for this, after all. 

About an hour and two Shakespearean plays later, Emma had finally gotten close to the front of the line. She bookmarked her place in Julius Caesar before closing the book and shoving it in her backpack, replacing it with the drawing of Loki that her friend had spent weeks making. She didn't quite know what Tom's reaction would be, but from looking at the sketch herself she knew it would be a good one. 

She watched the young girls in front of her step up to the table Tom was sitting at to sign autographs, her heart soaring as he smiled at them. She would be on the receiving end of said smile in a matter of minutes, but for now she was content with observing him. 

He was in a dazzling white, long sleeved dress shirt with black slacks, but even that was enough to make Emma nervous. It wasn't the outfit, but the fact that he could make such a simple outfit look so good that intimidated her. No wonder he had so many fangirls.

She smiled as he motioned her forward, trying her best not to freak out as she approached him. Here she was, about to speak to her inspiration for acting. She would never tell him that, though. It would probably sound creepy to him.

"Hello, darling," Tom said, smiling as he offered his hand for her to shake. He always seemed so polite to her, so she wasn't surprised.

"What's your name?"

"Emma. It's great to finally meet you," she said, returning the smile as she took his hand. She had to convince herself to finally let go after a couple moments, the smile still on her face as she asked him to autograph the notebook she had brought for this particular event. She felt awkward not trying to make conversation, but she had no idea what she could possibly say to such a famous and important man. 

She thanked him as he handed the notebook back to her, pulling the drawing out from under her arm and handing it to him quickly. 

"My friend couldn't come today, but she wanted me to give this to you," she said, her breath catching in her throat as Tom took the small sheet of printer paper and unfolded it. She herself had been shocked when she'd seen the nearly perfect drawing of Loki sitting upon Odin's throne, so she was expecting a good reaction from Tom. 

"Oh my... this is amazing!" he gasped, his eyes never leaving the drawing. It seemed like he couldn't believe he'd received such a thing, though I had seen plenty of accounts of people drawing things for Tom. 

"Do you happen to have your friend's phone number on hand? I would love to thank her personally," he continued, placing the picture down beside him and looking up at me with his gorgeous blue-green eyes. That was a look I couldn't refuse. At least, not if I really had her number. Kathryn had lost her cell phone some time ago, and the apartment she lived in didn't have a land line. She'd never bothered to get one installed either, for she kept in contact with everyone she needed to through face time on her iPad. 

"Actually, she doesn't have a phone. She mainly uses face time keep in touch with everyone," Emma replied, giving him an apologetic look. She wasn't sure if he had a face time or not, but it wouldn't be the best time to say so in front of this massive crowd of fans.

"That's alright, but make sure to thank her for me," he said, the tone in his voice making him sound like he was reminding her to come home at a certain hour. 

"Oh, I will," she replied, about to ask for a photo when Tom spoke again. 

"Good. Would you like a photograph?" he asked her, smiling once again as she nodded and pulled out her iPad. 

"Of course," she answered, handing her device to the man standing by to take the pictures. Tom led her off to the side so that the table wasn't in the picture, wrapping an arm around her waist as they posed. She smiled wide for the picture turning and thanking the actor once it was taken. 

"Now, I would really like to thank that friend of yours myself, so do you think you could give me your phone number? I have quite a while until i can get out of here, and this place doesn't have internet service. I know a nice coffee shop down the street a ways that has wireless internet, so maybe I could take you out for coffee and use your iPad to call your friend?" he asked, walking her back over to the table where she had left her backpack. 

Emma looked at Tom for a moment, taking in what he had just asked her. He wanted to go have coffee with her. 

Tom Hiddleston wanted to have coffee with her. 

"O...of course," she stammered, pulling a sheet out of the very back of her notebook and scribbling her cell phone number on it. She couldn't believe this was happening, but she would enjoy it while she could. 

"Just give me a call and tell me where to meet you." 

"Of course. Enjoy the rest of the convention," Tom replied, smiling at her again as he took the slip of paper from her and returned to his spot. He said one more quick goodbye before allowing her to leave and gesturing for the other fans to come forward. She nodded, walking away quickly as a pair of women came up to meet the man. 

She looked back one more time as she slipped the notebook into her backpack, holding back a squeal of joy. She couldn't wait until the end of the convention now, for she could never have imagined something this amazing would happen to her. She had never thought it could be real, but apparently it was, and she wasn't complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I just wanted to drop by to thank you for taking the time to read my story. It was originally posted on Wattpad, and is still up there, under my same username. 
> 
> Any feedback you have is appreciated, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
